


Caution to the Wind

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild D/s, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there like, a scientific term for tittyfucking?” Arin asks apropos of nothing during recording on a Tuesday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution to the Wind

“Is there like, a scientific term for tittyfucking?” Arin asks apropos of nothing during recording on a Tuesday afternoon. 

Dan, midway through a thought on the previous subject of pet parrots, chokes on his laugh until he’s gasping for breath. Arin begins to giggle in his manic way. Onscreen Mario dies two inches from a checkpoint. 

“Fuck!” Arin yells at the animated plumber, and then amends this to, “ _Titty_ fuck!”

“Arin!” Dan imitates a shocked old-lady voice, the chastising tone of a scandalized mother. In unison, they collapse into hysterics again. 

“It’s somehow so much worse than just ‘fuck’,” Dan observes, when he can speak without his mouth stretching into a gleeful grin. 

Arin lights up. “It totally is! It’s like, sexist, I think. That’s why I was _asking_ you if there was a scientific term for it.”

“What do you mean by a scientific term? Like, maybe, breast crevice penetration?”

“Oh, God, that sounds disgusting. I mean, like, you’ve got cunnilingus, anilingus, intercrural sex - ”

“Those sound gross, too. What is intercor- inter-whatever?”

“Intercrural, Dan,” Arin enunciates. “Like, between the thighs, dude.”

“Oh shit, yeah, okay, I‘ve seen that.” 

“So is there a term like that for tittyfucking? Because I don’t like saying tittyfucking, because it just sounds like I’m being sexist, and I‘m not about that life.”

“Is it sexist though?” Dan is honestly curious. “I don’t want to be sexist either. That’s not cool. It‘s the opposite of what I want to do. Maybe I say some things that are unintentionally offensive, but it‘s always unintentional.”

“I don’t know, but it sort of sounds like it, don’t you think?”

“What if a girl likes being tittyfucked?”

“I don’t like saying tits, okay? Like I do in the sense of, like ‘This is the tits’, or ‘Hey Dan, you’re the tits!’ But not in a sexual manner.“

“I’m the tits? Thanks, Arin.”

“Of course you’re the tits. But, in a sexual context, it makes boobs sound not cool, and boobs are extremely cool. I’m all about the butts, myself, but tits are really good.”

“They’re rad,” Dan agrees peaceably, watching the gameplay. “What are you supposed to do here? Were you supposed to keep that fire flower?”

“How the fuck should I know? It would defeat the point of that checkpoint, then.”

“Maybe you should stop thinking about tittyfucking and start focusing on beating this level,” Dan suggests, affecting a posh tone.

Arin huffs. “I was just trying to have a scientific conversation, alright? I'm bringing some class to this episode. Trying to be educational.”

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t have a degree in titty science. Dude, you're sucking so hard right now, how the hell did you just die in five seconds?” 

Arin _pffft_ s at the criticism and clears his throat loudly. “In Japan,” Arin tells him, “they have this thing in brothels called _sumata_ \- ”

“Stigmata?”

“Dan, okay, don’t be a dummy. That’s where you bleed spontaneously from your hands and feet or some shit. _Sumata._ “

“Is that - is that ladyboys?” Dan’s voice is quiet, just below a giggle.

“It’s not _ladyboys_ , Dan, for one, that’s like Thailand, and two, I didn’t interrupt _your_ story earlier, did I? Jesus Christ.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Dan likes the way Arin looks when he’s animated. “Go on.”

“Right, so, to get around the anti-prostitution laws, these girls - well, women, I should say, definitely women - will like, rub their thighs and - and _labia_ all over your dick. Sorry, man, there’s no better word for labia, is there? I’m starting to think all sex terms involving lady parts are either super specific and weird or like, really juvenile.”

Dan jumps for the bait. “I totally agree. Because for penis, you’ve got all these funny names like - like trouser snake, dong, wang, you know. And you’ve got semi-serious ones like cock and prick, and it’s just - it’s just so endless. You can even personify that shit, call it like ‘Little Arin’, and everyone would know you meant your - ”

Arin bursts into another spasm of laughter. Dan likes the sound, and keeps it going.

“Custard launcher,” he says. “ _Beaver basher._ “

“Beaver basher, oh, my God!”

This goes on until the giggle fit dies off. Arin stretches his neck from side to side and puts his bare feet flat on the floor. One leg knocks against Dan’s. Arin’s thighs are the colour of cream and his shorts are riding high enough to be almost indecent. Dan looks for a while, entranced by the contrast. 

“Anyway, we should look that up,” Arin says conversationally.

“Look what up?” Dan’s brain is probably a bit muddled from the lack of food. It’s close to lunch time.

“Tittyfucking, dude.”

“Ask Siri,” Dan suggests.

“Nah, dude, Urban Dictionary that shit.”

“I’m not going down that rabbit hole again. Why do you need to know so bad?”

“I just - _I don’t know_ , do I need a reason? I just had it on the brain.” Arin shoves a hand up his shirt and scratches a spot on his ribs. Dan gets a glimpse of the red lines his fingernails make on the white skin and the image sears into his brain. 

“Do you like doing it?” The question is out before Dan can pull it back in, slipping off his tongue a split-second before his brain catches up. Arin’s history with Suzy was known by all their fans; he‘s been with her since they were both thirteen, and any questions about things Arin’s done in the bedroom are questions about what he‘s done with Suzy. And, in short, it was disrespectful and crass for him to ask, and Arin would never tell.

Arin doesn‘t give him shit for it, just takes it in stride and answers neutrally. “I’ve never tittyfucked anyone, actually. Is it good?”

“Uh, dude, I don’t know. I’ve actually - I’ve never done it either. Nobody’s ever asked me to do it, and I never really thought to ask for it myself. There’s - there’s usually better places to put it, you know? Plus, how do you even start that shit? How do you say, hey, can I tittyfuck you, girl?”

“See!” Arin exclaims triumphantly. “That’s why we need a new word - oh, shit!”

Mario had died onscreen again.

“And on that note, next time on Game Grumps!” Dan declares, and Arin throws the controller to the side. “Last one?” he asks when Arin yawns. _So cute,_ he thinks fondly, watching Arin wiggle around to get comfy.

“I’ve had enough for today, I think. Barry and Ross are gonna be here soon. You wanna order pizza?”

“Sure,” Dan says absently, his awkward gaffe still fresh in his mind. “Dude, I’m sorry.”

Arin looks confused. “For what? Dude, did you just let one rip?”

“No, that was the couch, I swear. I meant when I asked you about the, you know. While we were talking about - the tit thing. Didn’t mean to ask anything about Suzy, just - ”

Arin waves a hand, cutting off the nervous stammering. “Dude, I know, jeeze, you don’t have to say sorry.”

“Cool, cool.” Dan relaxes, offers Arin an easy grin. Their ridiculously busy schedules have eased up somewhat and they’re spending more time together without working or talking about work. They’d stayed up late the night before for no reason at all, a small not-quite-party giving way to just the two of them after Ross and Holly took off, giving Kevin a ride home with them, and Barry had passed out from too much beer and Suzy retired to bed. Arin had been wearing a blue Sailor Moon tank top and shorts, and Danny couldn’t stop looking at his arms.

Today, he’s wearing what Danny thinks are the same shorts, and a black vintage Pearl Jam shirt. It’s a good shirt, but Dan finds himself wishing Arin had worn something that showed off his arms again. 

“Maybe we should get you some food,” Arin says with a little frown. “You’re totally spacey today.”

Dan mentally hits himself. “I’m okay.” _Are you, really?_ Arin isn’t buying his denial, and so he adds, “I do feel spacey. Maybe I got a little sunstroke from being outside so long this morning.” _It’s totally not from ogling your legs._

“Nah, it‘s not sun stroke.”

“How do you know, Doctor Hanson?”

“I know you,” Arin tells him confidently. “I know you well enough to know when you’re getting sick and when you’re just distracted.”

“Well, you are very distracting.” Now why the fuck did he say that? Heat flushes his cheeks.

Arin’s smile widens, pleased, but still thinking it’s a joke. “Oh yeah? Like what you see, huh?” He makes a stupid comic sexy pose and his shirt rides up, exposing his stomach. “It’s ‘cause you’ve got tittyfucking on the brain now, isn’t it?”

In a moment of impulse, Dan reaches over as if to stroke his fingers over the pale strip of skin. It feels so right, so normal, but then time slows down and -

_What are you doing?_

At the last second Dan freezes, re-considers, feels the weight of what he’s doing and what he’s been feeling this whole time, staring, _ogling_ , frustration and confusion and lust -

“Dan?”

“Fuck,” Dan says with feeling. Arin’s not backing away, not looking freaked out at all, maybe even looking…hopeful?

Dan’s mouth goes dry as paper, and his hand moves on its own accord. It slips beneath Arin’s shirt, touching the soft skin there, fucking _caressing_ it with his long fingers.

“Dude,” Arin says in surprise, sucking in a breath. “Dan, what - ”

“Take off your shirt,” Dan demands, even as a little voice in his head screams, _What are you doing?_

Arin blinks. “Really?”

“Take off your shirt. I’m gonna tittyfuck you.” _It’s just a joke, just a joke._ Dan feels his lips stretch into a smile and he reaches out to grab Arin’s chest.

“Hands off the merchandise!” Arin declares, slapping lightly at Dan’s wrist. He’s laughing, and Dan is laughing, now trying to tickle Arin’s ribs. When Arin blocks his hands, Dan goes in to squeeze a pec, laughing harder at the hysterical honking sound that Arin makes in response. When Arin makes to pull his hand away Dan cups his hand over the slight curve.

His thumb brushes lightly over Arin’s nipple and the laugh dies on his lips when Arin’s body goes rigid.

“ _Danny,_ ” Arin manages to bite out through clenched teeth, the apples of his cheeks blooming pink. 

He can back out now, and Arin would follow his lead. Or -

“You like it?” The recklessness is consuming him. He throws his misgivings aside and dives in headfirst. 

Arin doesn’t stop him. He nods, slowly.

Dan uses his clumsy thumb to rub over the sensitive bud again. He can almost feel it on himself - the faint tickle, frustratingly blocked by the cotton of a T-shirt, sense withered away by pleasure like a leaf curling up and falling to the earth. Warmth turns to heat and Dan takes his hand away, overcome.

When Arin shifts, the fabric of his shirt hides the tiny bump.

“Take it off,” Dan whispers. “Come on.” It feels like any sudden gesture will shatter the fragile glass bubble that encases this moment.

“You like telling me what to do?” Arin asks lightly.

What does Dan have to lose? “Kinda. You like being told what to do?”

“Fuck.” Arin closes his eyes. “A lot, yeah.” 

Something in the room changes, and Dan is thrown wildly off balance. He feels like he’s tilting, straining to stay upright, to hold on.

“Take off your shirt,” Dan says again.

Arin finally shucks off his shirt and drops it on the couch beside him. He meets Dan’s eyes, but only for a second. Dan feels the heat that blossoms from the spark that jumps between them.

“Dude,” Dan says affectionately, as Arin hunches his shoulders. “Don’t try and hide ‘em. Let me see. Tits are rad, I told you.”

Arin rolls his eyes and straightens his back. His chest is broad, and if Dan had thought his thighs were cream, he was wrong, because his thighs are latte-coloured next to the paleness of his chest. His nipples are tiny and rose-pink. The waistband of the shorts is a bit tight and Arin’s belly is overflowing just a little. Dan’s never thought of Arin as fat, though the man described himself as such. To him Arin’s always been broad and soft and curvy in a way that made Dan want to grab and _take_ and fondle, to squeeze and kiss. Dan doesn’t discriminate with body type, but he knows why big butts and big boobs fascinated so many men - soft, round, smooth skin was just so fucking _good_.

“Nice,” he says appreciatively, and Arin stares up at him with an odd look, as if unsure whether or not Dan is about to reveal that this is all a big joke.

“Can you reach from here?” Arin finally asks. He says it with a grin and his usual jocular voice, but his eyes are still wary. “I mean, you’d have to bend down a little, or lean forward. Or I could sit on the floor.” He stops too suddenly and Dan knows what he’s thinking; on the floor, Arin would be at just the right angle for something else entirely. 

Dan’s mouth goes dry at the sudden mental image of his hands raking through blond-streaked brown hair, using the short ponytail to pull forward and back - 

“You’re fine, baby,” Dan says hurriedly. “Where you are is good.” Hesitate, backtrack, he‘d called Arin _baby_ before, it wasn‘t weird. “I mean, if I was gonna do anything, you’d probably want to be comfortable.” The planned follow-up joke, a boast about his stamina, seems stale. 

“If you were gonna do something,” Arin repeats, his forehead creasing slightly in - amusement, was it? Or challenge? 

Dan takes a step forward, looming over Arin, forcing the man to crane his neck back to look up and maintain eye contact. He doesn’t know what to say. His hands itch to touch, and instead of going for the expanse of tempting skin he runs his fingers gently over the crown of Arin’s head. The first stroke of his fingers is awkward, as Arin doesn’t react at all, but then Dan digs his fingernails in a little bit, sweeps the loose strands back hard enough to move Arin’s whole body. 

Arin moans and his eyes snap closed, and all of Dan’s breath leaves his lungs. There was nothing fake or funny about that noise, and he’s never heard Arin sound like that before. _And it was because of me. I made him do that._ Something dangerous takes hold of him and he wraps his hand around Arin’s hair more firmly, pulls harder, forcing Arin to lean back against the couch. Arin makes another noise in the back of his throat like he's trying to hide it

Dan wonders what Arin would do if he just dropped down beside him and kissed him on the lips, scruffy stubble and moustache hair scraping on each other’s skin. A familiar warmth in his groin alerts him to the fact that he’s getting hard. For all the teasing and joking flirtatiousness and furtive glances over the years, Dan is utterly unprepared for this.

“What are we…” Dan’s losing his nerve and hates himself for it. He feels like he’s skidding out on black ice. He’s not normally this shy or uncertain.

Arin swallows audibly. “Don’t freak out. If you freak out, I’m gonna freak out. Please don’t freak out. Okay?”

“Okay. Okay, shit. Arin.” With a great summoning of courage Dan puts a knee on the couch and half-kneels over Arin. His erection is obvious now, and he knows Arin can see it by the way his breath quickens. Dan can see Arin’s impressive bulge, too; the shorts hide nothing. 

Their eyes meet again and they nod in mutual agreement; it’s okay to stare. Dan lets his eyes wander freely and reminds himself to breathe. What would it be like to touch another man’s cock, to hear Arin’s groans, to see him come? The urge to kneel down and _nuzzle_ Arin’s hardness makes Dan freeze with delayed shock. Where was this coming from? He shies away from the idea and goes for safer territory.

Dan cups one of Arin’s pecs, manipulates the soft tissue until he feels his blood run hot, the dominant side of him taking over. Arin’s not usually so - so _submissive_ like this, and if Dan had imagined this interaction before today he would have never thought Arin would be so wonderfully passive and inviting. Danny growls involuntarily and uses his other hand, grabbing both pecs and pushing them together - or trying, at least. Arin doesn’t have enough flesh there to really make a crevice, but it doesn’t seem to matter. 

“Oh, no,” Arin says, sassy but faintly, “I think I’m about to get tittyfucked.”

Dan pinches Arin’s left nipple ruthlessly until the sass is gone and Arin gasps. “Fuck yeah,” Dan murmurs to him. “You want it?”

“Jesus, Dan - ” Arin flushes pink and he lets out a grunt of pain when Dan’s fingers _twist_. “Ow, jeeze, yeah. Yeah, fuck, I want it. I want it.”

“Yeah, baby, I know you do.” Dan reaches for his belt buckle. Something about the vibe feels off and he pauses, thinking.

“Are you just gonna whip it out?” Arin suddenly demands.

“Uh - well, I could do like, a dramatic reveal if you want, but I can’t promise I won’t laugh.”

“No, dude, I mean…I took off my shirt, and it sort of seems unfair that you’re still…”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Was this crossing another line? Where was the line? Did it even matter. “I’ll take off my shirt.”

“You don’t want it to get in the way of your, uh. You know.”

“Good thinking.” He stands up, giving them both room to breathe. Dan’s eyes meet Arin’s, and the interest and anticipation on his friend’s face gives him the confidence to grin a little and cock a hipshot pose after chucking his shirt over to the far end of the couch. “Better?”

Arin nods and straightens himself up, passes a hand through his hair and over his sweaty face. Dan can see how reddened his nipples are and fights the urge to lunge down and suck at them until Arin yells. 

“What about…” Dan gestures.

“Pants?”

“Yeah.” 

“They gotta come off anyway, right?” 

“What about…what if you took off your shorts too?”

“Why me first?” Arin crosses his arms over his chest. 

Dan acts before thinking. He crosses the short distance in one stride and seizes Arin’s wrists, forcing the man’s arms to uncover his chest. “Because I said so.”

Arin actually _whimpers_ , a sound that shoots straight to Danny’s cock. Dan likes the way it feels, holding down Arin’s arms, but it presents a problem; neither of them can use their hands. “Keep your arms up on the back of the couch,” Dan orders, and when he releases Arin’s wrist the younger man obeys and stays where Dan had put them. Quickly, before he can lose the courage, he hooks his own fingers beneath the waistband of Arin’s shorts and tugs. Arin helps and shows his consent by lifting his hips and allowing the garment to be pulled down his thighs to his ankles. Dan leaves them there as a hobble and slowly lifts his eyes to what’s been revealed to him.

Arin’s wearing tight underwear, black briefs that dig slightly into his tummy at this angle. Dan can see the pink marks left from the imprint of the elastic. They barely contain what’s underneath and the fabric is so sheer that Dan can see the clear outline of his best friend’s cock. He can smell the faint musk and man, a scent familiar and yet entirely new and exciting at the same time.

“Danny,” Arin’s voice is so soft and Dan loves to hear it like this. He likes Arin calling him _Danny_.

“Yes, baby?” 

“You should…you should, uh.” Arin’s having trouble speaking. “You should probably do something, or else I might - I might do something pretty crazy. Tell me what to do. Tell me or I - I‘ll probably ask for something you‘re not willing to give me.” Pause, deep breath. “Yet.”

Arin’s trusting Dan to set the pace, to control this crazy situation. Arin wants Dan to take it slow. He can do that. 

“I got you,” Dan says, tenderly. “I got you, baby.” 

Quick press of his hand to Arin’s hardness, embedding the feeling of it on his palm into his memory. Arin has enough time to gasp before Dan’s hand is gone and struggling to get his own jeans down and off. His boxers follow, any nervousness eclipsed by lust.

“Holy shit,” Arin manages. “Jesus. Okay, okay, wow. _Wow._ This is - _dude._ ”

“Probably a little bigger than the dude you sword-fought in the D Club?” Dan can’t resist the joking boast.

Arin doesn’t even try to be funny or sarcastic. His lips are parted in genuine admiration. “Uh. Yeah. No comparison.”

“You like it?” Dan holds himself at the base and squeezes gently. His tip glistens with pre-come.

“Yes,” Arin breathes. The feeling hits Danny like adrenaline, flooding his body with a feeling of power. He can actually see Arin’s dick twitch through the stretched fabric of his underwear. He considers telling Arin to take it out, but that could wait for now. There’s something incredible about Arin restrained, his hands made to keep away from the action, unable to bring himself pleasure or do anything but sit passively for Dan.

Dan takes himself in hand and strokes a few times, languid and slow, enjoying the hot glow that envelops him. He has to kneel awkwardly with his legs on either side of Arin’s body to bring the head of his dick close enough to touch.

Arin’s chest is so smooth to the touch, like velvet against Danny’s sensitive shaft. He’s worked up, he needs friction, and he thrusts his hips forward to press his length along the centre line of Arin’s hairless chest. Feeling faintly ridiculous and far more turned on than he has been in a long time, Dan thrusts again. His dick glides along the fevered skin, smearing sticky wetness in its path. With his heart in the back of his throat he uses his dick to rub each nipple. The sensation of the little hardened buds is weird but good. It reminds Dan of his ex, the one with the tongue ring. Something about a firm bump amidst all that softness…

By craning his neck forward, Arin is able to spit a thin line of saliva down onto his own chest. Dan almost growls again at the carnality of the sight. The added slick makes the job easier. Danny licks his own palm too and uses his thumb and index finger to jack up and down the first few inches of his dick while the rest moves over Arin’s torso. It’s filthy and a little weird and way, way too intense for Dan to do anything but remind himself to breathe.

Arin looks down at Dan’s cock. His bottom lip is shiny with spit. Dan’s mind takes a nosedive into even more dangerous territory. But then Arin actually looks up at him and licks his lips, and Dan can damn well take a strong hint like that.

“You want it somewhere else, huh?” he asks, and then remembers what Arin said about wanting Dan to tell him what to do. He drops his voice. “Open up, baby.”

Arin’s eyes are trusting as his lips part slowly. Dan guides himself to Arin’s waiting mouth, nudging gently until Arin opens wide enough to fit him in. 

Dan knows he’s a lot to take. Even with his dominant side in charge, he won’t force Arin to do anything he can’t handle, or anything that might make him gag or choke. It’s overwhelming enough to see Arin fucking Hanson with his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, his mouth stretched wide around Dan’s dick and a trail of drool spilling down his chin. 

It doesn’t take long for Arin to learn to breathe through his nose and bob his head, and Dan eventually begins to rock his hips gently. “You look good,” he assures Arin, playing with the man’s hair. “You look so good, shit, Arin, you have no idea. You’re good at this.” He drops his voice to a purr. “Maybe you’ve been practicing, huh? Got a toy somewhere that you use and think of me?”

Arin’s mouth vibrates around Dan as he moans. His eyelids flutter, as if his eyes are rolling back in his head with pleasure. Encouraged by the praise, the younger man slowly draws off and swirls his tongue along the sensitive underside before he takes it back in. He looks up with heavy-lidded bedroom eyes and turns slightly to push Dan’s cockhead into his downy cheek. 

There are no words Dan can think of to describe the sight of himself bulging from Arin’s cheek like this. He curses and tries not to yank too hard at Arin’s hair as he rides the wonderful sensations. When Arin resumes bobbing his head up and down in earnest he knows he’s done for.

“Almost there, Arin, fuck, don’t stop, good boy, oh, God, God, _ohhh_ \- !”

Dan shuts his eyes tight as he yells, fireworks exploding in his groin, colours flaring bright behind his eyelids, the sound of his own blood roaring, drowning out the rest of the world. Arin’s held firmly in place by his hair, tongue spasming against the underside of Dan’s dick as he tries to swallow with his lips stretched wide. The world spins crazily.

“Good boy,” Dan hears himself say from far away as the pleasure peaks and begins to recede. “Jesus, Arin.” _I love you,_ he almost adds, but those words are so honest and real that it feels cheap to say them at this moment, as if he’s only feeling it now that he’s gotten his release.

The world rights itself again, and the flames wither into burning coals.

He pulls himself out of Arin’s mouth. Arin quickly wipes the drool from his chin and looks up at Dan with glassy eyes.

“Holy shit,” he rumbles. Though he’s making a damp spot on the front of his briefs, Arin still hasn’t disobeyed Dan’s command to keep his hands behind him.

 _Good behaviour deserves a reward._ Dan didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until Arin shudders. “Please, Dan, please, yes, I’ve been good.”

Dan rips down the briefs with such force that he hears the elastics snapping in the waistband. Arin’s dick springs out, the sharp rosy curve of it in high contrast to the black shorts and cream skin. He’s a lot messier than Dan already. Pre-come is dripping freely from the tip. 

“Good,” Dan says to himself. Natural lube. He finally gets his hand on Arin’s cock, the weight of it so alien but so good, and immediately begins jerking him hard and fast. “Come for me,” he says roughly. “Come for me, baby.”

“Yes, fuck, yes, that’s good, Dan,” Arin’s back arches and his head falls back. The line of his neck looks like it tastes good. Dan maneuvers himself into a position where he can lean in to nibble. Beneath his lips he feels Arin’s pulse racing.

“We should do this for each other more often, huh?” Dan likes the feeling of stroking Arin like this. “You feel so good.”

Arin’s hips are making little jerky, desperate movements. “No,” he whispers. “Next time we should - we should - oh, okay, yeah, like that, keep going…”

“What do you want me to do next time?” Dan grins.

“Nothing,” Arin gasps, reddening.

“Oh, come on.” Dan stops to flex his wrist, enjoying Arin’s look of frustration at the pause. “You can’t just not finish that sentence.” When Arin still doesn‘t answer he slaps the man‘s thigh commandingly. “Tell me, Arin. Tell me what you want me to do to you. What is it, huh?”

Arin shudders and his dick stiffens even more, swelling in Dan’s palm. “I want you to fuck me, Danny, oh, God, fuck me, I’d let you do it.”

Dan feels sweat break out on his forehead. The images are too overwhelming, even after coming. Arin on his back, ankles in Dan’s hands; Arin bent over the couch, his face pushed into the cushion to muffle his cries; Arin in Dan’s bed, wanting it, begging for it…

His hand speeds up on Arin’s dick, up and down so fast it’s a blur. His other hand shoves Arin’s milky-white thighs further open. When he can reach, he cups Arin’s heavy sack, rolling the man’s balls in his palm as they tighten and draw upward. Dan sucks a livid mark onto Arin’s collarbone, then bites hard at his pulse point. 

“I’m gonna - gonna - fuck, _Dan!_ ”

Dan moves up and kisses Arin’s slack mouth, swallowing the man’s cries. Arin’s hands finally leave the back of the couch where Dan had ordered them to stay, and he thrusts them into Danny’s cloud of hair desperately. In the moment of his pleasure Arin pulls hard enough to hurt, but Dan is distracted by the feeling of Arin’s come splashing over his hand, thick and warm and slippery. He squeezes the last of it out gently and kisses the imprint of his teeth in Arin’s delicate neck.

Slowly, they part. Arin’s eyes take a while to focus, but when the post-coital rush fades, he down at Dan’s hand and grins sheepishly. 

“Whoops. Little messy, huh?”

Dan opens and closes his hand to feel the way the semen clings to his fingers. He makes a face. “That was a porn star sized load if I ever saw one.”

“Did you even notice how much of yours I swallowed? Don’t you even make faces at a little bit on your hand, dude.”

“I kinda like it,” Dan admits. “But I probably wanna get it off before it drips on the couch or something.”

Arin laughs and lobs a sock at him. “Wipe your hand on this for now.”

“Oh, gross, jizz sock.”

“What else are socks for?”

Dan wipes the mess off his hand. “Now what, do I burn this?”

“Just throw it out,” Arin waves a hand. “There was a hole in it anyway.”

They grin at each other and begin pulling on clothes, smoothing hair into place, wiping off sweat and come, trying to act cool, resolutely ignoring the smell of sex in the air. Danny feels a little winded and he’s sure he’s blushing like a schoolgirl. Arin looks more relaxed than Dan’s seen him in a long time and his brown eyes are sparkling.

 _But what happens now?_ They still had half an hour until Ross and Barry were supposed to come over to record. Dan kind of wants to take Arin for a drive to talk things out, but they don’t have the time. He also wants to bring Arin to bed, to cuddle and praise, but they don’t have time for that either. He swallows nervously as the atmosphere becomes a little awkward.

“You wanna keep playing?” Arin asks. His voice is cautiously neutral but Dan can see the difference in his posture, the confident set of his face.

“Sure. We gonna do that zero-point-six percent clear rate one this time?” Dan picks up the controller from the floor and offers it to Arin.

Arin shakes his head. “I’m still floating,” he says apologetically. “You wanna take this level?”

“Sure.” Dan takes the controller back. He wonders if Arin wants to pretend like nothing happened. He’s not sure how the thought makes him feel, but of course he’ll respect his best friend’s wishes.

But then the couch springs creak as Arin moves closer. Arin deliberately moves his thigh to lay against Dan’s. After a long quiet moment he puts a hand high up on Dan’s leg, warm and firm and sure. Dan can smell Arin’s hair. 

Arin tilts his head. “You okay with this?”

“’Course. Why wouldn’t I be? Seriously, man? We just - ”

Rolling his eyes, Arin flicks Dan‘s leg. “I mean, do you wanna forget that just happened, or keep that just for - just for when we need to get off, I guess?”

That cuts Dan deep. “Is that…is that what you want?”

“Jesus, no. I want to cuddle the fuck out of you and make you play with my hair all the fucking time.”

Dan moves to let his legs fall open just a bit, tipping Arin’s hand into even more dangerous territory. Sparks race up Dan’s spine at the intimate touch, and Arin doesn’t pull away. “I want that, too,” he says. “The cuddling and the - whatever. The whole thing, or as much as you can spare with your marriage coming first. I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

“I’ve wanted it since I laid eyes on you,” Arin admits, sheepish. 

“You should have made a move.”

“ _You_ should have made a move,” Arin counters. “Why do you think I kept mentioning the, uh, poly agreement Suzy and I have?”

“I thought you were just confiding stuff to me ‘cause we were friends.”

“This would actually be kind of a romantic story - bromantic, if you will - until you stop to think that this all happened tonight because I needed to know a not-sexist word for tittyfucking.”

“Which we still never found.”

Arin grins at him. “We’ll make one up, then.”

“What are you doing this Friday night?” Dan asks, casual and smooth.

“Depends on who has the best idea on what to do.”

“Well…” Dan breathes deep through his nose. “Barry’s gone for the night and won’t be home till late Saturday.”

“Yeah?” Arin seems pleased. 

“Yeah. You uh. You wanna come over?” Dan suddenly feels like a third-grader again, nervously passing a note to Lindsey Howard, asking her to meet him at the baseball diamond during recess.

“Yeah, dude, of course.”

Dan has time to lean in and kiss Arin on the mouth quickly. At least, that was the plan. Arin’s lips just feel so fucking _good_ , and his tongue is skilled and dexterous. He still tastes like Dan’s seed, and of something rich and deep like chocolate coffee beans. Intoxicating.

Dan realizes belatedly that he fell in love a long time ago. It feels like something breaking and spilling warm in his chest. He pulls away to study Arin’s face and sees the same realization there. The moment holds still, stretching to eternity, and ends with another kiss, long and slow.

Barry quickly yanks Ross away from the door. “Uh. Okay. Let’s try walking in the front door again, but with a lot of noise.”

“Took them long enough, didn’t it?”


End file.
